Talk:Season 2 (Video Game)
Prediction so here's my predictions for season 2, Clementine finds Omid and Christa on the hill and reunite, they later meet Tyresse and form a new group of survivors, later, if the player didn't have clem shoot Lee, Lee comes back and kills one of the group members, 11:07, December 22, 2012 (UTC) so. the new season is coming this year! can't wait. so. what do you think about the shadows from Episode 5? 02:34, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'm sorry, but those are horrible predictions. They're not gonna show Tyreese in the video game, and he's already with Rick's group by this time. And an undead Lee would not have found the group, that's insanely unrealistic and is not going to happen. Shellturtleguy (talk) 18:37, January 10, 2013 (UTC) so. what are you're predictions for Season 2? mine is that the sillhouetes on the hill are Omid & Christa. 19:15, January 23, 2013 (UTC) We know that there can't be an undead Lee, because Clementine left Lee cuffed in the jewlery store, so Lee, whether he reanimated or not, can not move. I'm going to assume that the two figures on the hill are either two new characters, or Omid and Christa. ZoraLink10nLink (talk) 21:54, April 25, 2013 (UTC) if Lee became a walker then he could just pull at the cuffs and eventually tear his hand off and this is the TWD. ALMOST nothing is unrealistic! 03:02, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Wikia Contributor Season 2 I think Clem will form a group with Christa + Omid. Eventually, they will have to go back around, maybe even going through the jewelry store. This is probably where they either see a reanimated or decomposing Lee. Then, more will join the group, some will die, and Christa will have her child. Platforms Now that Wiiu is released and Playstation 4 is Confirmed, will this game launch on PS3/360 or PS4,Wiiu and future xbox? Ccrogers15 (talk) 06:48, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Fall 2013 Release it says: TellTale Games has confirmed they are working on a Fall 2013 release for Season 2....how do we know this? Walking Dead Editor (talk) 17:38, March 10, 2013 (UTC) TV Characters Guys, apparently the walking dead game according to the normal wikipedia is planning to have characters from the show in it which is really bad because the show is based in the comics (unless they make sure they wouldn't be like .the tv show versions). No, if they did that, then there would be almost no point at all on featuring original TV series characters Brian (talk) 18:02, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ' 02:46, July 22, 2013 (UTC)' Kenny ' '''Look: *According to Telltale's Comic-Con 2013 panel, Clementine “will definitely be a part of” Season 2 '''and additionally Kenny's fate "will be explored".[4]' Kenny is appearing as a walker. Fuck. ' 02:46, July 22, 2013 (UTC)' Carley appeared as a walker but no one said nothing about it before. I think they have bigger plans for Kenny. 21:56, July 28, 2013 (UTC) She appeared as a corpse, not as a walker. Ulyssestheloner (talk) 14:13, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Carley could be a walker if Lee decided to save Doug first. Cat2006house (talk) 14:15, September 14, 2013 (UTC) 14:13, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Anyways, about Kenny if you look at the trailer you see the back of his head at one point.Smashman0 (talk) 21:56, December 12, 2013 (UTC) I wish this was 100% confirmed to be Kenny... 1whoknocks (talk) 22:00, December 12, 2013 (UTC) I'll admit it isn't 100% confirmed but putting something like that in the trailer makes it 90% confirmed.Smashman0 (talk) 22:40, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Season 2 Teaser Picture True? the trivia said that in the comic con 2013 they panel showed a teaser image of clementine in the rain with another kid but I can't find it anywhere, is it true ? If so can anyone send a link please? 21:24, July 28, 2013 (UTC) This is fake DraculaTepes14 (talk) 16:24, December 16, 2013 (UTC) System requirements So yeah, I'm kind of worried about Season 2. The first season, even if it was released on PS3 and X360 as well, managed to work perfectly on my old PC(granted, I had the graphics turned all the way down, but it still worked great). 400 Days worked perfectly as well. But Season 2, apparently, is going to be released on PlayStation 4 and Xbox One as well as PC. This made me worried: Am I gonna have to buy a new high-end PC(which I can't afford) if I want to see how the story continues? 09:18, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Where did you see or hear from that Season 2 is to be released on PlayStation 4 and Xbox One? Sam T. Buckley "TheSamBuckley" (talk) 09:39, August 19, 2013 (UTC) If it were true, how could we import our saves? Ulyssestheloner (talk) 14:14, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Jf the game is going to ben canon to the tv show maybe daryl dixon will be is season 2!-- 05:56, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Proof telltale plans to use TV characters in the second season? 04:06, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry about the PC system requirements, Telltale still uses the same engine as always. What they've cranked up considerably during those last years is the RAM they need, but that's about it. Vainamoinen TTGMod (talk) 12:44, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Season 2 released along with The Wolf Among Us In the trivia, it says it is "rumored" that Season 2 of the Walking Dead game may be released at (or around) the same time as The Wolf Among Us. But currently on Steam, you can pre-order The Wolf Among Us with a 10% discount. So if that's the case, and they said Season 2 would be released at the same time, wouldn't that game also be available for pre-order at this point? There hasn't even been a trailer for Season 2 yet, especially compared to the promotional material that The Wolf Among Us has. KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 20:59, October 5, 2013 (UTC) MY BODY IS READY KENNY BROS, UNITE! But on a more serious note, how do you think they could 'explore' Kenny's fate in greater depth? An outright appearance, or something a little more subtle? Assuming Season Two doesn't head into Savanna, Kenny would've had to have survived for at least some time in order for the new protagonist to have encountered him/any trace of him, and made it out of the city. So what do you think'll happen? I'm half expecting there to be something like an abandoned cap just like Kenny's, or some other hint like that. LOL abandoned cap Dr Lance VanBoobenhousen (talk) 01:04, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Zombiedude101 (talk) 21:48, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Well I would think that Season 2 would either start in or near Savannah at around the same time as No Time Left, which would allow you to enounter Kenny which could be anything from Kenny being the next protagonist to "ooo look! a walker with a moustache and a hat!" if it's not near Savannah that could mean he's alive or that another character you meet enounter his remains. Gboy4 (talk) 22:09, October 8, 2013 (UTC) I can actually see them using JUST Kenny's hat to "explore his fate". Just like they used Carley/Doug's corpse for "your actions in Season 1 will affect 400 Days". But personally I hope Kenny is alive, but will die sometime in Season 2, as I don't see him actually wanting to survive much longer. RazorWolfz (talk) 22:15, October 8, 2013 (UTC) I really hope Kenny is still around, would be a nice reunion for him and Clementine! Still sad as all hell about Lee... It'll be interesting to see Clementine use what Lee taught her to survive. I wonder if the choices you can make with Clementine refelct on the choices you made as Lee? Hmmm 1whoknocks (talk) 14:15, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Release Date CONFIRMED it has been confirmed that this season will be released on November 19th! That's today... Can we have some proof? CamTheWoot (talk) 03:19, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Wait....i got tricked! god dangit! Dead Head Jones (talk) 03:27, November 19, 2013 (UTC) The "Game of the Year" edition of Season 1 will be released on the 19th. Not Season 2. [[User:SilentGlaive|''SilentGlaive]][[User talk:SilentGlaive| '''Knowledge is']]''' power''' 03:39, November 19, 2013 (UTC) The TWD game Season 2 main page should be edited immediately. I tried to do it, but I don't have the privileges. No confirmation of a November release was given by any official source. Telltale themselves don't know the episode 1 release date at the time. Their FAQ still says "before Christmas", and that routinely is the closest you'll get to a release date in their kind of episodic gaming. Please keep this page locked, but edit the release date bit to finally reflect the correct data. Vainamoinen TTGMod (talk) 12:30, November 19, 2013 (UTC) There may have not been any news about the first episode of Season 2 being released in November yet, at least by Telltale, but if you pre-order it from Steam, the release date states "November 2013". - Sam T. Buckley "TheSamBuckley"™ (talk | contribs) 12:42, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Valve's info is completely irrelevant, sadly. As long as Telltale doesn't have a clue, Valve has even less of a clue. This is a placeholder date. At the time, a November release looks more than doubtful. Vainamoinen TTGMod (talk) 13:49, November 19, 2013 (UTC) You are still displaying false release date information on the locked Season 2 main page. In the meantime, Telltale officials have even confirmed what they have said all along, which is that episode 1 will be out "before the end of the year", meaning that a December release is much more likely than a November one. I repeat, information found on Steam is irrelevant. A lot of people turn to this wikia for information, and you're kind of constantly creating more work for me when they turn to the official Telltale forum in an attempt to spread this misinformation further, just to find themselves corrected and therewith disappointed. Please fix this. Vainamoinen TTGMod (talk) 10:40, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Ahhhhhh...much better now, thanks. Vainamoinen TTGMod (talk) 17:49, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Don't get too cocky, kid. :P We intended to change the dates anyway, because Telltale Games is a reliable source to get information about the game. - Sam T. Buckley "TheSamBuckley"™ (talk | contribs) 17:59, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Omid is back There is a photo of the season 2 which appears Clementine with Omid.It is proven that Omid and Christa will reappear in Season 2.But is not seen Christa.Where is she? DraculaTepes14 (talk) 16:22, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Not been confirmed yet. But seriously, this has been news for days now. Dr Lance VanBoobenhousen (talk) 16:25, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Gil's Pitstop in Season 2? In the photo of Clementine and Omid is seen a sign written Gil's Pitstop.But where are Clementine and Omid,it doesn't look like how it was in 400 Days.What are they doing there? DraculaTepes14 (talk) 16:23, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Season 2 to be released on 18 December 2013 According to Steam,The walking dead season 2 will be released on the 18th December 2013.Heres the link : http://store.steampowered.com/app/261030/ :This has not been confirmed by TTG, therefore it is not deemed official. We are going to wait until TTG confirms this, or a different release date. --''InsaneHippo'' (T|B| ) Europe When it says 18th for PS3 & Xbox does that mean worldwide? Wtf Is This? (talk) 21:51, December 11, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure. Not yet at least. It could be Europe, because the source is linked to the UK PlayStation website. - Sam T. Buckley "TheSamBuckley"™ (talk | ) 22:00, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Playing as Clem Am I the only one who not looking that forward to that? Dr Lance VanBoobenhousen (talk) 00:32, December 16, 2013 (UTC) I'm skeptical as well, but maybe they'll do it right. I hear Clem will take a "hide and find cover" approach to most walker fights and she'll use the environment to her advantage. Shellturtleguy (talk) 00:49, December 16, 2013 (UTC) I look forward to it but i have hope in TellTale since Clem is already a very well developed character and Lee's legacy will go on with her to make her a more independent character as Season 2 goes on. (DarkShadow667 (talk) 00:53, December 16, 2013 (UTC)) It just felt right smashing walkers heads in or shooting other people, but it wont with a 9 year old girl =/ Dr Lance VanBoobenhousen (talk) 01:03, December 16, 2013 (UTC) I don't think I'm ready to play as Clem,because what if Telltale put non-canon deaths on her,I will get sick. DraculaTepes14 (talk) 16:18, December 16, 2013 (UTC) I never thought about that lol Dr Lance VanBoobenhousen (talk) 16:28, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Glitches In case no one has noticed this it appears that this game does have a few glitches despite Telltale saying it wouldn't, anyone think they didn't know or that they lied to us?--RA (talk) 18:20, December 20, 2013 (UTC) If I recall correctly, they said there would be less glitches than the first season, not none at all. In the three play-through's I did, I only encountered one glitch, and a humorous one at that. InspectorJ (talk) 18:23, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Oh. I hate glitches... --RA (talk) 20:33, December 20, 2013 (UTC) What sorts of glitches? Might be entertaining to put a list of known glitches on the page. I know I enjoy reading about them. Kilfio - Knowledge obtained through trial-and-error and over 10 playthroughs. Kilfio - Knowledge obtained through trial-and-error and over 10 playthroughs. 15:58, December 22, 2013 (UTC) What happened to me was even though I didn't cut Lee's arm off Clem still said that she had a friend who lost an arm anwyay. What gives? --RA (talk) 20:43, December 22, 2013 (UTC) I've heard many similar issues, and one happened to me - showing at the start that I left Lee to turn rather than shooting him, when I had actually chosen for Clementine to shoot him. A bit of a strange bug, but I hope it doesn't drastically change what happens in the coming episodes. InspectorJ (talk) 20:51, December 22, 2013 (UTC) I wonder if I try it again it'll proceed normally and she won't mention that, I mean she didn't mention chopping your own arm off doesn't work when she saw the walker tied to the tree so she shouldn't have mentioned it at the dinner table. Well guess I'll have to find out. --RA (talk) 20:54, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Nope, every time I try the same glitch happens. Why does that keep happening? I don't get it.--RA (talk) 03:01, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Not to go on the bridge What would happen if you choose not to go over the bridge with Luke in episode 2?--Tyraja (talk) 11:59, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Whatever choice you make, you still end up going over the bridge with Luke; if I remember, Luke ushers you into it if you say you don't want to go over. InspectorJ (talk) 13:33, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Hello everybody. A month ago i played 3 episodes of walking dead , and not remeber to backup save files. Someone can help me , and send here episode 1 and episode 2 save files? (or all). Please...